The Framed Hassi
by A.D.D Shepard
Summary: Wadi of the Hassi is framed for a horrid crime in Hollywood. Toon Detectives Diego Clan, Aster Clan, and Felina Feral must find some proof of Wadi's innocents before her trial and find the real culprit.


It was evening over at the ACME Factory in Hollywood, California. With the security guard sweeping through the warehouse looking for any intruders, a dark figure dashed behind him, the guard looked behind him wondering what it was. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was nothing more than a rodent. The guard turned around to be quickly knocked out by the dark figure.

When the guard woke up, he notice that he was tied up in a chair, strangely there was a single light beaming down from above, he looked up to see that it was only one lamp that was on, the rest of the lights were shut off.

"Where is it?" said a female voice with an accent.

"Who are you?" the guard said as he moved his hands trying to break free.

"That's not important, now where is formula for the dip?" the voice said.

"The dip?" the guard said confused on what the voice is talking about.

"The dip! It was used to kill characters years ago!" the voice said impatiently.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" the guard said almost laughing at the idea.

"I want it, because I want to please my master," the voice said as the guard looked in front of him to see the mysterious figure walk towards him. The figure was a size of a child, maybe in pre-teen age range, but the figure wore black boots, pants, and a cloak. The head was covered in what appeared to be a hood, but the guard could only see the figures green eyes, by the looks of it the guard knew that it was an animated character that is holding him hostage.

"Huh, look toon…I got no patients for your little game, now release me!" the guard ordered. The figure looked furious as it took off its cloak to reveal that it was strapped by bombs.

"Holy shit! You're a terrorist!" the guard freaked.

"Yes! Now tell me where the formula for the dip is!" the figure yelled.

"It's in there, straight ahead, in the safe!" the guard panicked as the figure looked to see where the guard pointed at to see a medium size safe which was surrounded by ACME crates holding certain items once used in the animated industry.

The figure walked over to the safe, it kneeled down to start cracking the safe. The guard watched as the figure opened the safe, inside there was a folder that was stamped "classified"

"So secured, this is much easier than I though," the figure said as it grabs the folder, it opened it to see the secret formula of making the dip. It placed it in its garment as it looked back at the tied up guard.

"You won't be needed, now," the figure said raising a Walther PPK with a suppresser, aiming at the guard's head.

"No! Wa…" the guard was cut off when the figure fired the gun killing the guard instantly. The figure walked off carrying the folder.

"Master would be so pleased," the figure said leaving the crime scene.

Later in the morning in Burbank, California. A city known for its animation studios, such as Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. In an apartment not too far form the studios lays the office and home of two of the detectives for the cartoon characters. Detective Diego Clan and his brother Detective Aster Clan, both are animated characters themselves. At first glance, the two would appear like if they belong in the Outlaw Star series as Ctarl-Ctarls. Diego the oldest at the age of 19, with tan skin with Ctarl-Ctarl like ears, but his tail appears to be canine like, then a Ctarls tail would be. Aster, the youngest at the age of 18, with the same ears and tail as Diego, but his hair is more of a lighter brown with blue eyes than his brother's eyes which are brown.

The two were still sleeping when Diego's phone rang; the ringer went on for a while till Diego slowly reaches for it on the night stand beside his bed.

"Hello," Diego said while laying back first with the phone next to his ear. "What? What do you mean Wadi was arrested," Diego listened for a bit. "Ok, we'll be down there,"

Diego hung up, he looked over to Aster who was still sleeping, and he threw his pillow over waking him up.

"What is it?" Aster asked from under the blanket.

"Wadi was arrested, Felina is over at Zak's house," Diego said getting up and quickly running to brush his teeth. Aster on the other hand got up also surprised over what he just heard.

"Wadi? Zak's girl? What would she possibly do?" Aster asked. Then a female voice still sleepy was heard from Aster's bed cover.

"What's going on honey?" said the voice; Diego looked over to see Ty Lee getting up. She looked to see Diego and gave a yelp. "I thought you live by yourself?" she asked Aster who was now embarrassed.

"So that's where you went last night? I had a feeling that their was more than two people in this place," Diego said glaring at Aster.

"You also said the person laying there was a dummy, in case someone wanted to assassinate you," Ty Lee said to Aster glaring at him also.

"A dummy huh…Ty, I'm afraid you have to go, me and my dummy bro here must attend to a cry for help," Diego said as he closed the restroom door. Ty Lee got up from the bed naked; Aster checked her out as she got dressed.

"I can't believe you lied to me, you know it hurts my feelings," she said to Aster who got up also.

"Look babe, I'm sorry, I'll make it up for you…how about a nice evening dinner at the Jasmine Dragon?" Aster asked hoping Ty Lee would agree.

"Sorry, Aster, I have to go too, see ya," Ty Lee said finally leaving Aster stunned. As she closed the door, Aster fell back on the bed. He heard the toilet flushed as Diego came out to wash his hands.

"Thanks, brother, there goes another relationship," Aster said to Diego walking up to get ready.

"Sorry Aster, but if you and Ty Lee wanted to have sex, you would at least do so in a hotel, you got money?" Diego responded.

"So, what's going on with Wadi?" Aster asked changing the subject.

"She got arrested, charged with trespassing, theft, and murder," Diego responded putting on his clothes. "Felina was at Zak's place and were going to meet up at the police station, now hurry," Diego added, while tossing Aster's clothes to him.

"So how long did you and Ty Lee known each other?" Diego asked Aster as they drove to the station in a black 69' Chevrolet Camaro.

"Uhh, just yesterday big bro, we were getting to now each other while we had a night together," Aster said with a sheepish smile.

"No offense, Aster, but you're a womanizer more than boyfriend," Diego said.

"Oh, then why don't you ask that cute chick at the Jasmine Dragon?" Aster asked him with a smug look.

"You mean Jin? Isn't she still with Zuko?"

"Nope, after several episodes later, to two split. Huh, funny, how things work around here. Two characters fall in love while doing shows," Aster said.

"Oh, then I can't just walk in and ask her out, it requires time. Besides does Jin even know me?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, Diego you should know that every character here in Burbank likes us, Jin, she loves you," Aster said.

"Is that so?" Diego asked looking at Aster but quickly looked back at the road.

"Trust me; I don't have the sin "lust" tattooed on my arm for nothing, sensing a woman's need is what I can do," Aster said with pride. Diego rolled his eyes in response. As the two pulled up to the station, there waiting was Diego and Aster's partner Detective Felina Feral who you might know from the series called SWAT Kats. Zak Saturday from the Secret Saturdays series was with Felina also.

"Let's do this," Diego said as the two got out, Zak rushes to them.

"Diego!" he said, he walked along side Diego. "The police think Wadi did something, I…I don't know what for? But please, you must help her," he said to Diego.

"Hey, don't worry kid, your girlfriend will be fine," Aster said to Zak.

"So what's going on Felina?" Diego asked the she-kat.

"Well, from what I know, Wadi is being charged with trespassing over at the ACME Factory in Hollywood. Stealing something that is considered "classified", and killing a security guard in the process," Felina explained.

"Brother, that doesn't sound like the Wadi at all. I mean sure she's a thief, but it just fun and games," Aster said.

"I know, now let's go in there and see how much damage these bozos did," Diego looked at Zak. "Come with us, we might need you,"

In the station, Diego, Aster, Felina, and Zak walked into the office area which located nearby was an interrogation room.

"Goofy gone missing," Diego heard one of officers taunting them. The group arrived at the interrogation room were Inspector Jim was standing by the glass watching Lieutenant Jonas interrogate Wadi.

"Why are you wearing that pin? Did you kill the guard just to show your support for the Egypt Protesting?" Jonas asked Wadi. Diego notices that on Wadi's shirt was a pin that reads "Supports the people of Egypt".

"No, I told you, I didn't kill no one, and I didn't steal anything. Why is it so complicated for you?" Wadi responded.

"What's going on, inspector?" Diego asked the old man. The old man turned to look at Diego and the group.

"Its not looking good, Diego," Inspector Jim said. "We got evidence that I don't think you can break," he added.

"Like what?" Aster asked.

"Follow me," Jim said as the group followed him to his office. "We have this video from one of security cameras that might interest you," the inspector said as he played the video on his television set. Diego watched the video showed a figure climbing over the fence, most likely fleeing the crime scene. They watch as the figure unwrapped it face reveling what to be identical to Wadi's.

"That can't be her, she was over at my house," Zak said not believing that it was Wadi who they saw in the video.

"What was she doing over at your house, Boy?" Jim asked the character.

"Me, her, and some friends were just hanging out our my house, she was there for the entire night,"

"You mean like a sleepover?" Aster asked.

"Yeah," Zak replied.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I would never lie, ask Ben and Gwen, they were there with us too," Zak said.

"What was stolen that was so important, a singing sword?" Diego joked,

"No," Jim chuckled. "What was stolen was the recipe for the dip," he said.

"The dip? You mean that chemical that could kill a character just by single touch?" Diego asked. "Wasn't that stuff banned for good after that case of Roger Rabbit back in 1947?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who was dumb to write down how to make the damn thing," Jim said sitting back down at his desk.

"Now, where was this formula kept?" Aster asked.

"Well, it was placed in a safe inside the ACME factory over in Hollywood," Jim answered while lighting up a cigar.

"Shouldn't it be somewhere more secure, especially since it hazard to us characters," Felina asked.

"Its ACME, the owners of Toontown and ACME were just as loony as the toons, no, they were toons," Jim said puffing some smoke.

"Well, isn't it the toon squad," Lt. Jonas said while he entered the office.

"What to you have, Jonas?" Jim asked him.

"Well, the Muslim toon isn't talking; we have to interrogate her harder to get some answers," Jonas responded.

"Don't be too hard on her, she's just a child," Diego said to Jonas commenting on his recent question on the pin.

"Ha, a child? You toons don't even age, look at Mickey Mouse, he hasn't even aged a bit," Jonas snapped back while chuckling. "The government should put more restrictions on you toons, so you wouldn't go around screwing things up as usual,"

"Maybe, you should grow some hair so you wouldn't be mistaken being related to Terry Bradshaw," Aster said taunting on Jonas's hair loss problem.

"Very, funny," Jonas said raising his hands up in annoyance while he left the office. "Fucking toons," he muttered.

"Well, Diego, I'll let you go see Wadi, maybe you can get something," Jim said.

"Thank you, inspector," Diego said as he got up to go over to the interrogation room. He walked in to see Wadi sitting at the table sipping from a small cup. Diego saw tears in her eyes knowing that she is scared. "Hey, Wadi," Diego said speaking softly as he entered the interrogation room. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Diego, I'm glad you're here, please tell them I did nothing," Wadi pleaded to Diego.

"I know you didn't, Wadi. You're the sweetest girl I ever know," Diego said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, but what will happen to me?" Wadi worried.

"Well, the police think you snuck into a warehouse in Hollywood, killed a security guard and stole a type of chemical warfare junk that can kill us," Diego explained.

"But I never did anything like that; I don't even know such a building called ACME. I don't even know it exists, and I don't even know Hollywood," Wadi said showing that she was confused about the charges.

"I know, but to make things look official…Where were you last night?" Diego asked.

"I was with Zak, at his house. Both Ben and Gwen was there also," Wadi replied.

"The Tennyson cousins?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, the younger ones though, the older ones I heard drinks" Wadi said. "I don't like that," she added crossing her arms across her chest.

"Was baldy rude to you?" Diego asked Wadi about Lt. Jonas.

"Yes, he was very rude, I wouldn't want to talk to him," Wadi sharply replied as Diego chuckled.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll get you out of here. I'll be right back, just hold on," Diego said as he left the interrogation room. Standing outside waiting was the group.

"So what did she tell you," Inspector Jim asked.

"Well, she pretty much said what Zak was saying, she was with him along with Ben and Gwen Tennyson," Diego said. "So did the media get any of this?"

"No, thank god, if this were to hit the news, who knows what will be going on. It was a long ass time had a toon killed a human. Feels like it 1947 again," Jim said.

"Well, once Ben and Gwen gets questioned, their will be 3 witnesses in Wadi's favor," Aster said. Felina looked down at Zak wondering about something that came into mind.

"What about your parents? Shouldn't they be witnesses also?" she asked the boy.

"Oh yeah I forgot, even Doyle was there," Zak replied excited about the outcome.

"So that makes it 6 witnesses," Aster added.

"But there's a problem," Lt. Jonas said with a smile. "When that Muslim toon goes to trial, who would believe 6 toon witnesses, I sure wouldn't," Diego was going to say something but Jim interrupted his thoughts.

"I believe that Jonas is right. Since Toontown went down, not many people were happy about toons running around," Jim added. "Now think about who would be the juries in this case, the good old fashion cartoon hating parents,"

"Don't court systems randomly pick the juries?" Zak asked.

"Huh, toons like you shouldn't know about the justice system," Jonas said to Zak.

"Hey, just answer Zak's question," Aster snapped.

"Now, calm down. Back to the boy's question," Jim said while smoking his cigar. "Since the government put a lot of restrictions or laws on you guys, one of these is where if a toon goes into trial, the jury chosen are parents," he explained. He glances at Diego who was listening. "Diego, you know what goes on in these shows sometimes. Parents now these days think the shows are not even for kids anymore,"

"Shouldn't the FCC take care of that?" Aster asked.

"Well, they don't really do a good job. Ever heard of the term "getting crap past the radar"?" Jim replied.

"Yeah, you toons are brainwashing America's children into doing loony things," Lt. Jonas added.

"Since when you went from Bradshaw to Captain America?" Diego snapped at Jonas getting into his face.

"Alright, alright, cut it out," Jim said breaking the two apart. "So what do you want to do with Wadi?" he asked Diego, finishing up with his cigar.

"I want Wadi to be with me, under my supervision while I solve this case," Diego replied hoping that Jim would agree.

"No way, she is under custody, she will have to wait in the cells here," Lt. Jonas replied.

"It's done, but remember Diego, you must find evidences that she is innocent, or else she'll go to trial and would most likely be found guilty," Inspector Jim warned Diego.

"When will that be?" Diego asked.

"I'll let you know when, but it wouldn't be too long or too soon," Jim replied as Diego went over to Wadi to tell her about the news.

"Alright, Wadi, I have good news and bad news," Diego said to her while entering the interrogation room.

"What?" she asked.

"Good news, you'll be with me and the gang while we find the killer. The bad news is that we must find the culprit before your trial," Diego said sitting down at the table.

"When is my trial?" Wadi asked.

"The inspector here will tell me, but I promise you, I'll find the killer, because I know that you didn't do it," Diego said. "I bet you're hungry?" he added smiling.


End file.
